


Art for Hallowed Ground

by skargasm



Series: Ground Series [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Blame notreallyme for this - I thought it was over but then the plot bunny was planted and here we are again!
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ground Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733755
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notreallyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallyme/gifts).



A year after the events of [Neutral Ground](https://spikecentric.dreamwidth.org/297359.html), things in Beacon Hills have settled down, and it’s a time for celebration – a wedding is happening and everyone is very excited. 

Or, almost everyone. Is there a danger that the nuptials are going to be disrupted, or is there going to be a happily ever after?

* * *

This will house the art I create for my latest WiP Hallowed Ground. This first one(s) are the main banner but there will probably be one for each chapter that is posted. 

I did it in colour, then made it sepia-toned because I like playing with paint.net

[ ](https://imgur.com/DhGySKn)

* * *


	2. Sepia or full colour?

I can't decide whether I prefer the sepia or full colour version.

[ ](https://imgur.com/W4yp7A1)

* * *


	3. Does JR Bourne never wear tuxedoes?

You have NO idea how hard it was to find a picture of JR Bourne in a tux - I had to do some cobbling together so I'm not as happy with this one as I could be!

[ ](https://imgur.com/GykmpCH)

* * *


	4. HG 1

Let's get this party started!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Zx6QgdM)

* * *


	5. Abomination

Some characters did deserve a damned good killing

[ ](https://imgur.com/wtVZHow)

* * *


	6. A Kanima Needs a Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably a spoiler....
> 
> * * *

The Kanima finds a Master..

[ ](https://imgur.com/19VIs6E)

* * *


	7. Daddy's Home

The actor they chose is rather gorgeous, but Rafe McCall was a major asshole so I had to make him suffer just a little!

[ ](https://imgur.com/PcJxnzt)

* * *


	8. Tyler Posey through the years

Scott might be a douche-bag dumbass, but Tyler Posey used to be _so_ cute when he was younger! Anyone remember him in Maid in Manhattan?

[ ](https://imgur.com/g5sHUW2)

* * *


	9. Creeping Doubt

How have I never seen this **gorgeous** image of JR Bourne before?! It makes me want to lick that tattoo and the beard *swoon*

Ahem, yeah, sorry - little sidebar for Hallowed Ground

[ ](https://imgur.com/nwsMHqo)

* * *


	10. Suffocation

You might end up seeing this image of JR Bourne a lot in future banners....

[ ](https://imgur.com/8SWwCgH)

* * *


	11. The new, improved Allison Argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison's back but somehow Scott's not gonna be happy....
> 
> * * *

Found a lovely picture of Crystal Reed and decided that Allison and Scott could have a banner - just the one mind you!

[ ](https://imgur.com/yffQvrC)

* * *


	12. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The call of Pack...
> 
> * * *

She's still in there...

[ ](https://imgur.com/3zArPrB)

* * *


	13. Victoria & her Pets

[ ](https://imgur.com/4Txqqt5)

* * *


	14. The Wedding

[ ](https://imgur.com/xsYzEjn)

* * *


	15. Viva Las Vegas!

Stiles and Peter's wedding photo

[ ](https://imgur.com/bS0tMN2)

* * *


End file.
